The Immortals
by FenixWriter
Summary: After the 13th time Harry Potter stopped counting how many times he had died. The first time though was etched so vividly into his memory that he feared he would never forget... (M to be safe)


The Beginning of Forever

After the 13th time Harry Potter stopped counting how many times he had died. The first time though was etched so vividly into his memory that he feared he would never forget. It was a bleak grey day in Surrey and Harry who was seven at the time was watching his cousin Dudley getting into his Uncle Vernons brand new Audi and drive off. It wasn't the first time he had been forgotten after their schooling had finished but Harry had wished Vernon hadn't picked such a miserable day to have the memory lapse. The rain which had been steady throughout the day began to intensify and Harry knew he should start the long walk home before he got too cold. Grabbing his tattered backpack he hopped off the cobbled fence on which he had been sitting and made an all too familiar journey home.

Barely any of the passers by that were sheltered by their umbrellas and wrapped in heavy coats gave a glance at the small boy being pelted by the weather as he wove past them. His baggy faded clothing did nothing to keep out the elements and the Harry began to shiver and cough. A couple stopped for a moment looking at the raven haired boy before having a change of heart and kept on going. Harry didn't want any ones pity trudged down street after street. He was ashamed of how his cards had been dealt and would rather take the pain than suffer the looks towards him from the faces of others.

After what had seemed like hours the sky began to dim and all that he could see was the hazy rain stricken street lamps that lined the roads of Surrey. Against his better judgement Harry decided to take a shortcut through the park. Looking for a reprieve from the rain he crawled under the graffiti marred playground and leant against the frame. He brought his knees up to his chest and then began to rub his hands together trying to coax some feeling back into his limbs. He knew he shouldn't linger in the park but he was exhausted and the meager comfort provided by his small shelter was too alluring at the time. Without realising it Harry began to drift off to the steady rhythm of rain around him.

Eventually the rain stopped, the sky cleared and a cool gust jolted Harry out of his slumber. His limbs were pale and sluggish and the sound of his chattering teeth reverberated into the night. He cursed himself for falling asleep. Now not only was he deathly cold but a beating would await him from his uncle for not being there to cook the Dursleys dinner. Hurrying as much as possible Harry clambered out of the playground.

"Why hello little one" A cool voice carried, startling Harry.

Harry turned to see a pale figure of a man next to him. He looked like he could have been one of Vernons business associates but there was something very wrong with him. His fine clothes were tattered and torn and looked to be stained with what Harry could only surmise as blood. Alarm bells began ringing in Harrys head. Jumping away from him Harry gripped his bag tightly in front of him and began distancing himself from the stranger.

"What do you want?" Harrys voice squeaked, betraying his fear.

"I was just wondering what a boy as young as you is doing all alone out here on a night like this" The stranger said stepping closer his eyes darting nervously around them.

"I'm not alone my parents are just over there" Harry bluffed, motioning behind himself. "In fact I really should be going." He turned to leave only to rush straight into the man he was just talking to.

Knocked to the ground Harry looked up to see a set of pointed ivory teeth extend in front of the strangers originals as he smirked down at him.

"I'm sorry kid but I don't think anyone's coming and a snack like you is just too tempting to pass up."

One handed the stranger grabbed Harry by the collar and proceeded to pull him off the ground, his legs flailing uselessly in the air. The nails on his hands were now elongated and sharper and dug into his neck drawing blood. The scent of blood caused a feral quiver of the strangers throat as he sniffed the open air. In one quick motion the creature which Harry had concluded to be a that of a Vampire sunk its teeth into his neck and began emitting the most horrifying sounds as it drained his blood. The pain was unbearable as he felt the dagger like teeth work through his flesh seeking the prize it so desperately wanted.

Harry began to feel light headed and dizzy and his attempts to fight became more and more feeble. With one last ounce of desperation Harry pushed out and to his surprise the man flew into the air tumbling as he hit the ground. Looking downward at his hands Harry noticed that they were smoking and held a fading glow. Confused from the blood loss he raised his gaze towards is attacker shrugging off the weird occurrence. In an almost feline manner the vampire sprung onto all fours looking poised to strike.

"Wizard!" He snarled circling his opponent with a calculative glare.

Whatever strength Harry possessed had left him but still he stood as tall as he could manage, never once taking his eyes of the predator before him. Unease flashed across the bloody visage of the vampire as he stared bak into Harrys almost luminescent emerald eyes. Without warning Harry watched the vampire leap half the park in a single bound and further retreat into the distance.

For a moment that seemed to stretch for eternity he waited, confirming that the creature had truly left before beginning to stumble out of the park. Darkness encroaching on his vision he put his hand to his neck, pulling back a hand stained with crimson. Blood. Too much blood Harry thought. He needed to find help quickly. His pace quickened into a rushed shuffle as he tried to stay upright and conscious.

Through dulled senses he heard the sound of rushing water as he approached a storm drain opening that appeared to be under construction. He tried swerving around the obstruction but he was too weak to stop his momentum and ended up tripping over the surrounding loose gravel. Harry watched as the world seemed to move around him a whirling mess. Harry still in shock marveled at the night sky before being plunged into the chilling water of the storm drain.

Battered from every side Harry was dragged by the drains current scraping against the many debris churning in the water. Panicking for air he tried to surface but the water was too strong and he was much too weak. He couldn't even tell which way was up as he continued to rag doll down the piping. Between the blood loss and cold Harry lost all feeling of his body and began to give up. The end of resistance was almost a relief as he allowed his body to be taken by the water.

With an outward gasp he expelled the last of his oxygen only to have it replaced with icy rain water. His body lurched trying to expel the harsh liquid only to allow more into the lungs. With one final overpowering beat Harrys oxygen starved heart fell still and the savior of the wizarding world was dead.


End file.
